Talk:Consumable
I'm not sure if this should go on the page, since it's probably a bug that will be fixed at some point. However when I was crafting Perfect Salvage Kits from Eyja, I noticed that if I were to produce kits in bulk, the number of skill points required stayed as one, regardless of how many kits I crafted with one action. A quick check showed that this applied to all of the consumables, with the exception of the Scroll of Resurrection(which you cannot increase the number crafted in a single action). To Clarify, by changing the number to craft, while the material and gold costs scale correctly, the skillpoint cost remains as one. --82.41.0.155 17:27, 25 August 2007 (CDT) : I just crafted 5 Armor of Salvations at once (number to craft set to 5) and it used 5 skill points. Looks like they fixed it. Haven't checked other consumables though. BladeDVD 09:22, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Finally, a use for those 100+ extra skillpoints that I don't want to waste on useless secondary professions that I will never use. I mean, I could buy Tomes but that does not use Skillpoints. I could buy skills from the Trainers, but that is 1 plat each. These "Consumables" are nice, because I have craploads of spare materials and they are all cheaper than 1 plat. (T/ ) 10:00, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Buying a skillpoint will be always more or atleast equal to buying a skill, however it might be usefull for people who don 't have enough cap sigs to complete their elite capping titles. Also the perfect salvage kit contributes to the wisdom title track alot. And the scroll of resurection can be a valid replacement for a rez.Badbybirth 07:53, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :"Also the perfect salvage kit contributes to the wisdom title track alot." - how do you mean? I'd think to the contrary, that it makes the wisdom title almost useless. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:13, 27 August 2007 (CDT) So would these be considered performance enhancing drugs?--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 02:48, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Birthday gifts and salvage kits? Can they go here? RT | Talk 09:20, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Perfect Salvage kit bug I think that the bug information for the perfect salvage kit should stay on it's page. and the page for Ejya and Edwin should list the multiple craft bug info. 16:48, 28 August 2007 (CDT) to add Lunar Fortunes, Red Gift Bags, 3 types of fireworks, wintergreen candy canes, all alcohol, and probably more. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:24, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Just noticed this is also missing both types of flames of balthazar (normal and golden). I don't know how to add, so I'll leave it to someone else.--John deathblade 15:08, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Quest rewards: sugary blue drink it should be mentioned on the page that you aren't able to do this anymore, as it was an event quest. i'd even remove this... — Zerpha The Improver 18:25, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Star the star of tranference is a quest reward in tarnished coast might want to add it to quest rewards ////update the quest is The Cipher of Kormir I Owned u 17:24, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Wintersday items We should probably update the list to indicate that Wintersday items are now available year-round as rewards from the chest in the snowmen dungeon. Aliana Stoneskye Polymock Itested an essence of celerity in polymock and they do not work. Coruskane 00:05, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Stackable? I was considering bringing a piece of pumpkin pie on a vanquishing run with my guild, we had a full conset and I was running HB monk. I decided not to bring it since we would have celerity and i didnt want to risk them not stacking, as far as skill activation goes. Can somebody confirm if these stack our not? And btw, I was using HB, holy haste, and celerity. Just out of curiousity, can somebody figure the casting time of heal touch with HB, holy haste, celerity, piece of pumpkin pie (assuming it stacks) and getting a HCS from a staff mod? Too lazy to calculate myself lol. 68.187.16.3 06:06, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Gabe :Whenever I run HB or LoD/Mimic in UW clears, I always bring Essence + Pie especially for the 4 horsemen. I think it's safe to say they stack, but I'm not sure if having one of every single consumable on you would make sense. There must be a cap somewhere, but the pie definitely helped me out. Test this and get back to us ;)-American Wrath//Talk 06:37, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just tested, they stack. But, I'm not sure what the limit is either for using cons to reduce casting. I also attempted to calculate the speed of a 1/4 spell such as healing touch, and by my calculations i arrived at 1/64 of a second, which i believe is covered on some page as *appearing* to have the same casting as a stance. However, it breaks animations like running or dancing, etc. I agree about using every con on u at one time is silly xD. I was just curious if they stacked or not. 68.187.16.3 23:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Gabe :::They do count. The limit is stancecast, and thats the fastest speed you can get. —♥May♥Wick♥ 23:17, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Missing Halloween consumables This article is missing Halloween consumables like Candy Corns. I suspect there are other consumables missing as well. Carinae Dragonblood 02:50, 22 April 2008 (UTC) jununundu and death where do we keep track of which consumables end if you die and which ones last indefinitely and where do we keep track of which ones end for various other reasons like entering a junundu? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:40, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Siege Devourers I've just noticed that once I enter a Siege Devourer, my consumbles (Armor, Grail, Essence) stop working for my character only. I've done this twice now and both times I lost the effects although my heroes had it fine. I really noticed when my h/h kept running and stopping to keep up with me (since they were obviously faster than I). At least that's something to look at. Igneous Summoning Stone An anon has removed Igneous Summoning Stone from the list. We've always listed objects with unlimited use next to their single-use versions. If you had a magic bottle of beer that would never go empty, would that make the beer any less consumable? I vote for listing Igneous Summoning Stone here, next to the Automaton Summoning Stone, and revert accordingly. --◄mendel► 15:18, 22 September 2008 (UTC) In regard to inaccuracy tag Even though this page has been tagged accordingly for inaccuracy, I would like to clarify that the Essence of Celerity's effect has been reduced to 20%/20% instead of 25%/25% as listed on this page. Aura of Holy Might 20:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't see where it is listed as 25/25 --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:37, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's in the alt text for the icon, I'll fix it. —Dr Ishmael 04:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Also Limited By Death? I don't think it's clear, here. If the party gets wiped, do all these items "reset" (i.e., does the bonus go away?) -- I know things like candy apples and candy corn do when you die. Do items like the Essence of Celerity and Grail of Might reset if everyone dies? I assume not, but there ought to be a distinction noted between items that do reset on death and ones that don't. And I don't see anything that even notes that the effects are limited by both time *and* death for things like cupcakes. The individual pages also lack this observation, and especially should not lack it there -- something like: "Double-click to grant yourself +100 maximum health, +10 maximum energy, and 25% increased movement speed for 10 minutes." should say "...minutes, or until death, whichever occurs first". If that's true of things like the Grail (party wipe?) or not, that should be noted. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' OBloodyHell ( ) . :What you quoted there is the in-game description of the item, and we quote those verbatim. In general, all effects on your character will end on death, so logically we only need to note the exceptions, those that don't end on death (like Bounty says they "last until you leave the zone"). If you know of any consumable effects that don't end on death, feel free to add a note to that article. —Dr Ishmael 16:59, 11 January 2009 (UTC) The "gift of the traveler" exclusive consumables? Those should be included here as well, shouldn't they? I dont see the rock candies listed, for instance.Althena eris 20:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Ditto, and we should add a column to the tables with the items description. LLandale 04:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Pluralistic article? Why is this page called Consumables instead of Consumable? Is there any other article (or an item type, NPC class, or even a foe species) named after the plural instead of the singular? —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I've been meaning to fix that for a while now. No time like the present, eh? —Dr Ishmael 17:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. —Dr Ishmael 17:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :The plural was chosen because that is the way the word appears in the game (after each crafter's name), and most links are actually to the plural form as well. --◄mendel► 22:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Most links? Crafter, Weapon, Armor, Merchant, Devourer — which links did you mean? :: Or maybe my question was ambiguous: Why is was this page '''currently' called Consumables... (regardless of its history).'' —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 23:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Mendel meant that most links within the wiki were to "Consumables" instead of "Consumable," but I'd have to assume that that was only due to the article being at that name. :::@mendel: Weaponsmiths have "Weapons" after their name, but the article is named Weapon. Skill trainers have "Skills" after their name, but the article is named Skill. —Dr Ishmael 23:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's what I meant. I've relinked the mainspace to point to the new article, so I've seen the links I speak of, and I don't think that this was due to the article being at that name. You don't need to defend the move, I've noted the same thing. I just wanted to answer the original question ("why"). --◄mendel► 09:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Way back when, I had to correct plural links I made quite often (now I mostly have to fix my shout skill names), since I used the plural form in a sentence or somesuch. People don't often speak of "one consumable", since then it's easier to just name the consumable, and thus you get a lot of Consumables links, I think. Maybe. --Vipermagi 11:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC)